


The Train of Dreams

by Anonymous



Series: Norwegian Nights [32]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eurovision/Narnia Crossover. I took a poll a while ago to see who would be going to Narnia. The results are... interesting, to say the least. Everyone eventually gets to be in it anyway ^^





	The Train of Dreams

Aslan and Reepicheep were sitting in Aslan's Country. It was a beautiful place, like no other.  
Aslan sighed.  
"Reepicheep," Aslan said, "I fear that I may have been a little... hasty... in destroying Narnia the last time."  
"Oh, ok," Reepicheep said, "Aren't you like, God or something? Just rebuild it."  
"Reepicheep please!" Aslan said, "Don't call me that! And... you know what, I shall rebuild it. A new, better Narnia. 'Second Narnia'."  
"Perfect!"  
"Indeed, and, if I don't like this one, I can just destroy it again!"  
The two of them teleported into a dark place, empty, a void, with Reepicheep sitting on Aslan's back.  
Aslan glowed a bright light as a new World of Narnia appeared. Aslan started to sing, his song making flowers sprout from the ground and creating creatures from the dust.  
"It's back," Aslan smiled, looking around at his creation, pleased.  
\--Two Narnian years later--  
Snow landed on the floor outside the castle. It had been snowing nearly non-stop for almost two months, and the weather outside was bitterly cold.  
Prince Caspian was looking out of the window to the outside world, with Aslan and Reepicheep sitting by the fireplace.  
"What can we do about this winter?" Prince Caspian asked, "I thought we'd already dealt with that witch, what is with all this snow!"  
"You're not really king anymore Caspian," Aslan smiled, "This is Second Narnia now. You hold no authority here."  
"Prince, Prince Caspian," Reepicheep laughed, "You're prince again."  
"Yes, prince he is," Aslan laughed too.  
"What are you on about lion?!" Caspian yelled, "Of course I'm still king! I don't see anyone else here to take the throne! Anyway, stop avoiding my questions, what about this winter?!"  
Aslan was simply looking absent-mindedly into the fire, not paying much attention to the prince.  
"There once was a world that I made, billions of years ago," Aslan began, "A world which... and this is one of my greatest regrets... a world which I didn't see grow. I didn't watch over them like I did here. That planet, Earth and my second planet, the planet of Klangor, I simply let grow, without any input from me, just like my first world. Unfortunately, Klangor soon erupted into civil war. And of course my third world, Charn, was destroyed by Jadis, because I wasn't there to stop her. So when I created Narnia, my fourth world, I decided I would pay as much attention to it as possible. There is nothing worse than seeing your children grow up without you. And I couldn't stand keeping Narnia destroyed, so I built this Second Narnia. With new creatures and new other things."  
"Blah blah blah. Your life story again Aslan. And what exactly does this have to do with our current situation?" Reepicheep asked.  
"There is a prophecy that was recently uncovered by the Satyrs of the Lost Forest... a prophecy which involves my first world... Earth," Aslan said, "This prophecy states that a leader from each of the places which correspond to ours will lead us in a war against the recently ressurected Jadis."  
"Recently ressurected?" Caspian jumped up, "What on Earth are you on about Aslan?"  
"Yes... I'm afraid the witch wasn't quite dead the last time we faced her..." Aslan said, "We merely thought that she was. She was then nursed back to health by Nikabrik, who is also not dead."  
"That son of a bitch Nikabrik!" Prince Caspian yelled, "Tell me you're joking! Tell me at once!"  
"No, I'm afraid this is the truth," Aslan said, "They also somehow escaped the destruction of the First Narnia. Me and Reepicheep found out a few days ago."  
"It's true!" Reepicheep said, "The Satyr's told us about it and the prophecy. And now we must follow the prophecy to defeat the white witch!"  
"The prophecy... only I have read. Reepicheep stayed out of it... but now," Aslan said, "Now, I can read it to you both."  
Aslan reached for a piece of paper with his paw, it looked ripped.  
"Basically," Reepicheep said, "We need to get people from certain countries on Earth, Aslan's second world!"  
"Awww Reepicheep," Aslan said, "You know I love reading the prophecies."  
"I know, I know Aslan, but that one goes on for like, twenty pages and we need to begin the fight against Jadis NOW!"  
"Do we really need to bring in more people from your failure of a planet?" Caspian growled.  
"Do not call my planet a failure! You insolent child!" Aslan yelled, as he stood up from the fireplace.  
"Aslan, calm down," Reepicheep smiled, "Caspian, you should know your place is under Aslan. Do not dare speak to the creator in such manners again, or the consequences will be dire."  
"Fine, fine," Caspian said, "Have it your way."  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Aslan said, "Hey, if I had my way, the rat would be king instead of you. Right, Reepicheep?"  
"I'm a mouse, Aslan."  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. Anyway, we had to listen to the damn elections, and crown you king. I didn't even want you to be king! But too bad, I gave you all free will."  
"Can you quit complaining about my reign and just get on with it? What places on your failure planet do we need to extract or whatever." Caspian turned to the window.  
"We're not 'extracting places', whatever that means," Aslan replied, "We're getting people from whatever places are listed on this prophecy." Aslan looked down at the piece of paper again, "Well Reepicheep, are you going to steal my thunder for a second time and read off the countries?"  
"Nah, those places have weird names man," Reepicheep said, "I can't remember any."  
"Good," Aslan smiled, "Well, the places on this list are such... Germany, the land of wind and sky, Macedonia, the land of fire and courage, Switzerland, the land of earth and mountains, and Serbia, the land of waves and water. These four nations seem to correspond to the classical elements."  
"B..but... what countries are written on the other half of the prophecy?" Reepicheep asked.  
"That's only half of the prophecy?!" Caspian yelled.  
"Yes," Aslan said, "I'm afraid so, you see Caspian, some of the Satyr's thought it would be best to give the prophecy to Jadis and Nikabrik."  
"Yeah, they fought over it so now it's ripped in half!" Reepicheep finished the sentence.  
"And I'm afraid that Jadis has the other half," Aslan looked down to the floor.  
"WHAT?" Caspian yelled, "We can't fulfil the prophecy with only four of the chosen ones!"  
"I know, I know, but, anyone who comes into the World of Narnia because of the prophecy will teleport here inside the Train of Dreams," Aslan said, "So we merely go into that train to find them!"  
"But, how will they get here?" Caspian asked.  
"I'll take care of that, my many powers can ensure that they teleport to Narnia while no-one is looking," Aslan smiled, "The real question is... who do we teleport from each of these countries?"  
"Aslan I've been doing some work on capturing electronic signals from the planet Earth," Reepicheep said, "I have captured enough signals to recreate what they call 'television'."  
Reepicheep walked over to a television in the corner of the room and inserted a tape.  
"Aslan gave me this tape," Reepicheep said, "He said it was very important."  
"I managed to snag this from the Earth's television signals, it's... uhm... a very important world meeting." Aslan said, pushing a red button and then shuffling his paws against the carpet.  
The TV turned on the the words 'Eurovision Song Contest' flashed upon the screen.  
"Aslan, what is this?" Reepicheep asked, "Who are the world leaders?"  
"Why, they are, of course," Aslan said, pointing to the stage, on which Lena was singing.  
"Well, that song is, uhm, very nice, but... why are they singing?" Caspian said.  
"That is how they express themselves on Earth," Aslan said.  
"So... these are the ones we will be inviting here..." Reepicheep said, "Excellent."  
"Aslan, I feel you're not telling me the whole story," Caspian said.  
Aslan smiled.  
"Nonsense, dear boy," Aslan laughed, but there were a lot of things Aslan wasn't telling him.  
\----  
Meanwhile, Jadis sat with Nikabrik inside her ice palace.  
Nikabrik had travelled to the woods between the worlds, taking Jadis with him, just before Aslan started the destruction of Narnia.  
Soon, however, Aslan began to miss his creation, and so, created a new, Second Narnia, which, he hoped, could be forever at peace. But no one knew that Jadis was back until she took control while Aslan was in Aslan's Country and created a new, Everlasting Winter, casting a dark cloud over all of Second Narnia.  
"I'm so glad we could come to... an agreement... Nikabrik," Jadis laughed, as she waved her stick that she used to control the clouds to snow over all of Narnia, "The people of Narnia do not truly like you. They merely tolerate you. And... when the time comes, they will try to dispose of you, my friend."  
"But we'll dispose of them first, right, your highness?" Nikabrik asked.  
"Certainly," Jadis smiled, picking up her wand, "Now Nikabrik, I should probably teach you to use my wand. If something is to happen to me... well... you will need to use this to defend yourself."  
"Ah, certainly your majesty, but first, I must talk to you about the prophecy that the Satyrs have found."  
"The Satyrs? They're a bunch of dirty double-dealers, they've probably told Aslan and his lot too."  
"Yes, your majesty," Nikabrik said, "This is why we must fufill our part of it."  
"And... what is our part?"  
"Well, some Satyr's wanted to give the prophecy to Aslan, some wanted to give it to us. So, it is ripped in half."  
"We only have HALF?" Jadis yelled.  
"Well, look on the positive side, your majesty," Nikabrik smiled, "Aslan only has half too."  
"Go on then," Jadis calmed down, "What do we have to do?"  
"Well... we must get warriors from each of the following places, on the planet Earth..."  
"Earth! That's where those bratty Pevensie kids and that tool C.S Lewis were from!" Jadis growled.  
"I know, I know, those damn kids," Nikabrik said, "But they're gone now..."  
"GONE!?! They're not gone! Aslan invited them to his shithole country! And now they'll be there forever!" Jadis yelled, "Along with those rat warriors and all those other filthy animals! I must keep my control over Second Narnia!"  
"Y...Yes well..."  
"Go on, what are these places on Earth? We must fufil the prophecy and rid Aslan once and for all!"  
"Well... there are three listed here, and they seem to correspond to places in our world. Ok, first is... Britain, the land of Darkness, there seems to be no nation on planet Earth more evil than Britain, according to this."  
"Excellent... and the others?"  
"The other two are Poland, the land of Hopelessness, and Russia, the land of Despair."  
"Those sound wonderfully evil," Jadis smiled, "Especially the first one, I like that one."  
"Britain? Ah yes, well, it used to have a vast empire spanning most of Earth, I'm sure they could do the same to Narnia."  
"Good, very good," Jadis replied, "But we must keep this... 'Britain'... in their place. We are the rulers of this world, not them."  
"Indeed, your highness."  
Nikabrik turned to a television that was nearby.  
"Now then, I've picked up this signal from Aslan's television, ha, it was so easy, it was almost as if that stupid lion wanted us to find it," Nikabrik laughed.  
"He did want us to find it you idiot," Jasis growled, "He wants us to use our powers to teleport these three world leaders into Narnia, because anyone who teleports into Narnia because of a prophecy starts out in the Train of Dreams..."  
"Apologies, your highness. And... what exactly is the Train of Dreams?"  
"Ah, you may not have heard of it," Jadis smiled, "But it is an old abandoned train just to the north of here. However, Aslan may already be waiting there, so I will bypass the teleportation process and teleport our three directly here. Aslan will never see it coming, ha ha ha ha!"  
\----  
-Meanwhile, in Moscow, Russia.-  
Peter Nalitch was sitting in his house, watching the news yet again. It seemed that, as always, everything was peaceful in the capital of Russia.  
Suddenly, the the room started flashing a bright white light, and when it disappeared, Peter was gone.  
-London, England-  
And it was the same in England, Josh Dubovie was sitting on the couch, and the next minute, he too was encased in a white light and vanished. Jadis now had summoned two of the three on her half of the prophecy. Only one more remained on Earth.   
-Meanwhile, back in Caspian's Castle, Narnia-  
Aslan went over to a television which was over in the corner of the room and flicked it on. Static appeared on the screen.  
"Now then," Aslan said, "I can watch anyone in the world by just flicking a switch. Let's watch Poland. He wasn't on the prophecy. Well, not on my half, anyway."  
Meanwhile, in Poland, Marcin Mrozinski was sitting on a bench in his garden. Aslan was now watching this on the screen.  
"See, now look here," Aslan said, "This is the Polish guy."  
But suddenly, a bright light surrounded Marcin and he disappeared.  
"Holy shit!" Reepicheep yelled, "What just happened?!"  
"Damn it!" Aslan yelled, "That wicked witch must be teleporting the ones on her half of the prophecy!"  
"So wait... the Polish guy is on her half of the prophecy?" Reepicheep asked.  
"Yeah, must be," Aslan replied.  
"Can somebody please tell me what in the hell is going on?!" Caspian yelled, "What the heck is a 'Polish' and what does that even mean?"  
"Polish is someone from Poland," Aslan said.  
"And... what exactly does that have to do with all this?" Caspian asked, "I'm guessing nothing, as usual."  
"Watch it when you talk to the creator," Reepicheep said.  
"Yeah, watch it Caspian, you are treading on thin ice buddy," Aslan smiled, "But seriously, I'm going to get my ones now."  
"Get your what? You're not even making sense Aslan!" Caspian yelled.  
"It'll make sense soon enough," Aslan smiled, "Soon it will all make sense."  
\----  
The German, Macedonian, Swiss and Serbian Eurovision entrants had been teleported into Narnia by Aslan, the Great Lion himself. They were a little confused as to what was going on.  
The four of them looked in front of them to see Aslan, the Great Lion, and Reepicheep, the mouse warrior, standing in front of them.  
"There's no way this is real," Milan said.  
Aslan smiled.  
"Welcome to Narnia," he said.  
The four of them looked on in shock for a while.  
"Oh my god we're in Narnia! This is so cool!!!" Lena yelled, breaking the silence.  
"But... but... what is this?! Narnia is invented!" Gjoko said, "Movies and books! All written, by C.S Lewis!"  
"Oh yeah," Aslan smiled, "I'll tell you about C.S Lewis..."  
"Aslan!!!" Reepicheep yelled, "They don't want to hear about that hack C.S Lewis!!!"  
"Yes we do," Gjoko said, "Let's hear it."  
"Well," Aslan said, "Once upon a time, some other people stumbled into Narnia, those were the Pevensie kids, and C.S Lewis. The Pevensie kids went to rule Narnia, and they are here in my land, 'Aslan's Country', somewhere... C.S Lewis went back to England and wrote about it. And of course, I am the brave, courageous hero."  
"Aslan, brave and courageous are the same thing," Reepicheep said.  
"I know that!" Aslan snapped, "But anyway, the 'Chronicles of Narnia' as they came to be known, became extremely popular. And all the better for us that people thought it was all fiction, as they would never suspect there to be a real Narnia."  
"Ok, so the four of you, me, Aslan and Caspian," Reepicheep said, "That's quite a team. We'll be sure to win this."  
"Win... what?" Milan asked.  
"The prophecy," Reepicheep replied, "There is a great prophecy, unfortunately we only have half of it."  
"The British, Polish and Russian entrants are wish Jadis right now," Aslan added.  
"Peter?" Lena said, "And Marcin? Oh no."  
"Do not worry Lena," Aslan said, "We shall get them returned to us soon enough. Now, let's go."  
The all walked down the road, following Aslan, unsure where they were going or where he was leading them to.  
\----  
The seven of them passed a group of horses on the way down.  
"Aslaaaan!" yelled one of the horses, "Why aren't you doing something about the winter!"  
"Yeah you stupid lion," another horse yelled, "You're useless and we hate you!"  
"I'm doing something right now!!! I'm so sick of having to deal with you people! You're not even people! You're horses!" Aslan yelled, "Why do I have to do everything around here? If you want something done, do it yourself! You people are NEVER happy! Do you want me to destroy this place or something? And then I will create a NEW world, a BETTER world. A world where no one complains and everyone will worship me!"  
"No Aslan!" one of the horses yelled, "You've done nothing and you know it!"  
"You suck Aslan!" another horse yelled.  
"I'm sick of arguing with you horses!" Aslan screamed, "You are now all banned from my country!"  
And the horses suddenly evaporated, never to enter Aslan's country.  
"Holy shit Aslan," Reepicheep laughed, "You need like, anger management classes or something."  
"Come on Reepicheep," Aslan said, "It's not like that. But you'd think, with all the things I do for them, they should have some respect and courtesy when they speak to me. And if they don't do that, well then, I will take away the life that I gave to them! Ungrateful creatures!"  
"Aslaaan, calm it," Lena smiled, "They're gone now."  
"Excuse me, random girl," Reepicheep said, "Did he ask for your opinion?"  
"Reepicheep!" Aslan yelled, "That's no way to talk to our guests!"  
"Yeah Reepicheep," Lena giggled, picking up the mouse by it's tail, "You shouldn't talk to us like that."  
"Holy shit Aslan!" Reepicheep yelled, "I hate your Euro-weirdos!"  
"That's EuroVISION, Reepicheep!" Aslan yelled.  
"I don't care, make her put me down!" Reepicheep yelled.  
"Put him down Lena," Aslan said, and Lena put the little mouse on the ground.  
\----  
Soon enough, they came across Peter, Marcin and Josh standing in a field. But Jadis and Nikabrik where nowhere to be found.  
"Oh, look over there!" Lena said.  
"Lena!" said Peter, "You're here!"  
"Oh," Marcin said, "Lena! Do you know what's going on here?"  
"It's a long story," Lena said, as Aslan walked over to them.  
"Perfect," Aslan grinned, "See? I told you we'd find them. Now then... all the Eurovision entrants on the prophecy are here... now all we need to do is..."  
"And?" Josh snapped, "May I ask the arduous question of what the hell the Eurovision has to do with the Chronicles of Narnia, you overgrown cat?!"  
"No," Aslan growled, "You may not."  
"Yeaaah don't talk to Aslan like that you stupid Brit!" Reepicheep yelled.  
"Brits were the ones who tried to ruin the last Eurovision," Aslan said, "It is time to go over the hills and into the forest."   
\----  
"We need something else to fulfill the prophecy," Aslan said, "The Dawn Treader."  
"The Dawn Treader?" Milan asked, "What's that?"  
"It's a ship," Aslan said, "A magical ship. Reepicheep's ship."  
"Then we'll go find it!" Lena said, "Aslan, do you know where it is?"  
"The Dawn Treader is on Earth," Aslan said.  
"Why is it on Earth?!" Lena asked.  
"Because I sent it there, because Reepicheep is annoying me and I need some time away from him. Reepicheep, go get the Dawn Treader," Aslan said.  
"No, do it yourself Aslan," Reepicheep said.  
"That was not a suggestion, Reepicheep, that was an order!" Aslan said as he used his powers to create a portal that went to Earth.  
"Aslan," Reepicheep began.  
"No Reepicheep, step inside the portal!" Aslan smiled.  
"You're an ass, you know that Aslan?" Reepicheep laughed, but then Aslan used his great paw to push Reepicheep into the portal.  
"God damn it Aslan!!!" Reepicheep yelled as he was sent to Earth.  
"Well, that should keep him busy for a while," Aslan laughed.  
"It sure should," Caspian said.  
\----  
Meanwhile, in the Netherlands, Sieneke was sitting by a tree, overlooking the lake.  
"Gee," she said, "It sure is a nice day today."  
Suddenly, a faint light glowed over the lake, and when it disappeared, there was a massive boat in front of her on the lake.  
"Holy crap!" Sieneke yelled, "What the hell is that?"  
She looked around to see if anyone was nearby who could have saw that, but there was no one else around.  
Reepicheep then stepped out of the portal, to find that he was standing on the Dawn Treader itself.  
"Well, that was easy enough," he thought to himself, "I guess Aslan's just going to teleport the whole thing back to Narnia..."  
Sieneke walked over to the edge of the lake, where the boat was.  
A little mouse jumped off the boat, landed on the grass and then turned to look up at the big boat.  
"Aaaah a mouse!" Sieneke yelled.  
"Aaaaah!" Reepicheep yelled too, because he hadn't saw her standing behind him, and it came as a bit of a shock, "Wait... who are you?"  
"Aaaaaaah! A talking mouse!" Sieneke yelled again.  
"Y...yeah... my name is Reepicheep. Sorry to cause you any distress. I'm just here for my boat, the Dawn Treader, I promise I'll be gone in a minute."  
And so Reepicheep pulled a rope that came down from the boat and a drawbridge came down that lead onto the boat.  
"Oh my god!" Sieneke yelled, "I've just realised, you're like, from Narnia!"  
"Ah... yeah... those Narnia books. Damn it C.S Lewis," Reepicheep muttered.  
"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Sieneke yelled, "A real Narnia mouse-thing!"  
"Well... you can come with me, if you want," Reepicheep smiled, "Hell, Aslan's brought a load of annoying guests over, this will be my revenge!"  
"Yeah! We'll show Aslan and his annoying guests!" Sieneke smiled.  
And so the two of them walked up the drawbridge and stood on the boat.  
Reepicheep pulled the rope again and the drawbridge came up.  
"You're strong for such a little mouse," Sieneke said.  
"Well you know, size isn't all that matters," Reepicheep smiled, "There is a hidden power even in the smallest of animals."  
"I'm Sieneke, by the way."  
"Sieneke, that's a nice name."  
Suddenly, the boat started glowing a faint blue light, and Sieneke and Reepicheep fell over. When they got up, they looked around to find themselves sitting on a lake, far different to where they were previously.  
"I don't think I'm in the Netherlands any more," Sieneke said.  
"No, you are correct," Reepicheep smiled, "Sieneke, welcome to Narnia!"  
\----  
"Well, this is it," Aslan said as Reepicheep and Sieneke got out of the boat, "And Reepicheep, I don't remember asking you to bring any guests."  
"Not to worry Aslan," Reepicheep said, "This is Sieneke, the Dutch Eurovision entrant, she's really cool."  
"Hello Aslan," Sieneke beamed.  
"Ah yes, of course," Aslan said, "That's great. Now then, we need to take down Jadis once and for all!"  
"Yeah!" Lena said, "We're gonna make like Waldo's People and lose control!"  
"Oooh, Eurovision reference," Aslan smiled, "I like it, I like it."  
"That made no sense and I'm not even going to ask," Reepicheep sighed.  
It looked like the prophecy was going well. Aslan and his Eurovision entrants were sure to win this thing.  
\----  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud bang. It was Jadis, and she was throwing green and blue magic balls at Aslan.  
"Aaah!" Aslan yelled as he was hit by the balls and crashed to the ground.  
"Aslan!" Reepicheep yelled, "No!"  
The Eurovision entrants ducked for cover behind the trees as Aslan and Reepicheep fought Jadis off. Soon, Jadis fled the scene, laughing evilly.  
\----  
"I guess this is more serious than we thought," Milan said, as the Eurovision entrants got out from behind the trees.  
"It sure is," Gjoko said, "I'm not sure I like this."  
"Don't worry guys," Lena said, "If Aslan said it will be fine, then it will be fine! I know it for sure!"  
\----  
Aslan and Reepicheep were still standing on the field where the battle had taken place.  
"Aslan, we need to talk. Come inside this tree," Reepicheep pointed to a tree that had a door in it. This was one of many of the 'hollow trees' that inhabited the world of Narnia.  
"Sure," Aslan said, "You guys wait out here for a second, ok?"  
"Ok," Lena said, as Aslan and Reepicheep opened the door and went inside the tree.  
"So... what did you want to talk to me about?" Aslan asked, "Is there really something so important that-"  
"Aslan you fool!" Reepicheep yelled, "You could have died living out your ridiculous Eurovision fantasy!"  
"Reepicheep, you silly mouse, calm down, there was no danger of that, you should know that well by now. I'm freaking God, I can't die," Aslan smiled, "This is my world, and I dictate what happens in my world. What, you don't like it? I merely pretended I was in danger to highten the drama a little. You like drama right? Because you sure create a lot of it. Why Reepicheep, you probably know that I planted the prophecy there myself."  
"I figured as much," Reepicheep said, looking to the floor, "I had a feeling that they weren't the world leaders. So... so you set us up."  
"Reepicheep no, this isn't like that..."  
"It is like that Aslan! This is exactly what it's like! And what about Jadis, huh? I bet you resurrected her on purpose so that you could play out this moronic fantasy of yours!"  
"Reepicheep..."  
"Don't speak to me Aslan, you lie to your creations. You lie to yourself. You're living a lie, Aslan! How do you even sleep at night?"  
"Reep..."  
"And look, those Eurovision... whatever they are, waiting outside?! You've brought them here so you can follow your contrived adventure, what if something happens to them?"  
"Nothing's going to happen-"  
"Oh? And do you know that for sure do you? You know nothing about the real world, do you? You're so out of touch Aslan, you're so, so out of touch. Your idea was terrible from start to finish, even I can see that."  
"Reepicheep calm down, for god sake! You're shouting all over the place! These trees aren't soundproof, you know! I'm in charge around here, nothing bad will happen to-"  
"Aslan," Reepicheep sighed, "Just what are you doing?"  
"I'm doing..." Aslan began, "I'm doing what I want. When I want. Simple."  
"You're a fucking twat Aslan," Reepicheep said, "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? What happened to the Aslan we used to know and love?"  
"Reepicheep, I am this close to replacing you."  
"Oh fine Aslan, replace me. Replace me with some brain-dead fool who'll agree with everything you do. Go on, do it, then you can sit and do nothing but watch Eurovision for the rest of your life!"  
Aslan grinned at that.  
"Haha," Aslan laughed, "You know I would never replace you. Come now, forget about all this. It's not important."  
"Oh?" Reepicheep said, "Then what is?"  
"Bringing more Eurovision entrants into Narnia to help us fight Jadis, of course."  
"Well, they weren't much use in that last 'battle' you know."  
"Sure, but we could always use some more. Alright, you decide the first one."  
"Ok," Reepicheep said, "I decide.... Estonia! Malcolm Lincoln!"  
And with that, the members of Malcolm Lincoln were teleported into Narnia.  
"Ack, I hated Siren," Aslan laughed.  
"Oh gee," Robin said, "Thanks, thanks a lot Aslan."  
"I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud, huh," Aslan laughed again, "Wait... why do you know who I am?"  
"These guys are friends of mine," Reepicheep said, "I went on a little trip to Estonia. So it made sense to choose these guys who already knew about Narnia and stuff."  
"Hmmm. Good decision Reepicheep," Aslan grinned, "I'm impressed."  
\----  
Later that day, Aslan, Reepicheep, Caspian and the Eurovision entrants were all standing in a forest by an icy river. Suddenly, Jadis appeared from nowhere and started flying around.  
"Oh no," Milan said, "Not again. Please not again."  
"I know right," Michael said, "This really needs to stop now."  
The Eurovision entrants hid behind the trees again as Aslan and Reepicheep prepared to take Jadis down. Jadis flew around, trying to get the best angle to hit Aslan from. But she miscalculated. She miscalculated hard and plummetted into the icy depths below.  
"Are you kidding me?" Aslan said, "What a lame ending. Seriously."  
And just like that it was all over.  
\----  
"Ok," Aslan said, "I guess you guys can all go home now."  
"Yippee!" Lena said, "Thank you so much Aslan. You're the best!"  
"Yeah, thanks," Gjoko said, "It's been... cool... I think."  
"It sure has," Reepicheep grinned, as Aslan teleported all of the Eurovision entrants back into their home countries.  
And so that was the end of that.  
\----  
Aslan, Reepicheep and Prince Caspian were now standing in Aslan's Country, looking at the World of Narnia through the portal they had came through.  
"You know," Aslan said, "I... I think I'm well and truly sick of Narnia."  
"Don't tell me you're destroying it again," Reepicheep laughed, "Come on big guy, you've already destroyed it once."  
"Yes, once is quite enough!" Caspian said.  
"No," Aslan said, "Once is not enough, like Charn, the people of Narnia have become wicked. I must put an end to this."  
"But wouldn't that mean that those people have saved our world for nothing?" Caspian asked.  
"Not at all," Aslan smiled, "They shall be rewarded. And of course, Caspian, the World of Narnia is not 'our world', this is. My Country."  
"Sweet!" Reepicheep jumped in the air, "I love this place!"  
"Anyway, I've decided," Aslan said, "I am keeping Narnia. But we need to make some more improvements there, we need to fix things there."  
"That sounds good to me," Reepicheep said, "Well, I'll get to work then."  
Aslan smiled. He and Reepicheep sure had a lot of work to do.


End file.
